Lazos
by Ruedi
Summary: Taichi, Masaru y Takato han sido llamados por los tres grandes ángeles para ser juzgados por corromper a sus camaradas digimon. ¿Ellos son dignos de esa amistad? Avalados por Yggdrasil, los mandarán a una dimensión especial para que afronten distintas pruebas, las cuales deberán vencer. De lo contrario, no sólo perderán a sus digimon, sino también a quién más aman. /Reto de Geneee/
1. Pólogo

Cuando Genee me retó, supe en seguida que estaba en mi salsa y que me debo más de aventura, que me encanta y Digimon tiene millones de cosas de dónde crear aventura.

No estaría tomando en esta ocasión los hechos de Tri. Más que nada porque no sé de qué manera van a abarcar los conceptos de Yggdrasil y el lore, y no me quiero meter en problemas con eso. Así que por ahora, dejaré el Yggsrasil de Adventure en paz, y me enfocaré al Yggsrasil que ha salido en las otras publicaciones (más que nada el de Savers).

 _Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Toei, Bandai, Akiyoshin Hongo, etc., etc.

Lazos

 **Capítulo uno:** _Prólogo_

Aquélla misteriosa estela blanca no parecía, en absoluto, una nube: tenía forma. Forma de algo pequeño, con brazos alargados y una antena larga. Pudo verlo así, por unos segundos, y sus ojos rojizos se abrieron de par en par.

—Matsuda, ¡Matsuda!

La profesora de literatura lo llama con insistencia. El castaño se incorporó torpemente, agarró el libro de texto al revés y sus compañeros comenzaron a reír.

—Página cincuenta, línea dos —le susurró Juri Koatou, por detrás.

—¡La pequeña princesa, luego de…!

Cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó, Jenrya le preguntó a qué se debió la distracción.

—Estaba dibujando, seguro —aseguró Hirokazu.

—¡No estaba dibujando! —contestó Takato, sonrojado. Juri se puso a reír.

—Estabas mirando el cielo muy fijamente —agregó la castaña, sacando el almuerzo de su mochila—, ¿había algo allí?

No sabía si responderle. Se encogió de hombros y miró su almuerzo con la mirada algo entristecida.

—Vi… Un Digignomo —dijo luego de unos minutos. Los otros hicieron silencio y lo observaron curioso: su comunicación con el mundo digital, con sus camaradas, era muy esporádica, se comunicaban por medio de mensajes que Jenrya mandaba con un código, llegaban con cierta lentitud, pero llegaban. Con suerte lograban comunicarse con ellos cuatro o cinco veces al año. Por lo menos sabían que ellos andaban bien y eso lo tranquilizaba mucho, pero las ansias de volverlos a ver jamás se desvanecieron. Además, Takato frecuentaba mucho la "casa de Guilmon" y cada vez que veía el agujero que su viejo amigo, el dinosaurio de color rojo, que había cavado hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo ya, le entraban ganas de llorar y de tomar ese camino para ir al mundo digital.

Pero aquello era imposible, la puerta jamás volvió a abrirse y Yamaki aseguró que, probablemente, nunca lo hiciera.

¿Y el Digignomo de hace un rato? ¿Qué significado tenía? Kenta le preguntó varias veces si estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Takato se había enfadado por esa insistencia y por considerarlo un mentiroso.

—¡Yo no dije que fueras un mentiroso! —se defendió el de lentes, pero Matsuda no lo oyó y se puso de pie. Salió corriendo. El resto de los chicos lo llamó en vano.

¡Al diablo sus clases de deporte!, se dijo. Sus pies lo llevaron al parque y, lógicamente, a la vieja casa de Guilmon. Se sentó en el piso de tierra y lloró solo, recordando su más tierna infancia, y sus aventuras vividas. Takato era el que más extrañaba a su compañero del resto de los chicos.

Sin embargo, un Digignomo se posó en su regazo. Definitivamente no estaba tan loco como para ver la misma visión dos veces.

—¿Q-qué estás…?

—¿Matsuda Takato?

Una voz de mujer, potente y a la vez maternal, lo asustó: pegó un grito y se puso de pie de un salto. En su vida había oído semejante voz. Volteó hacia el DigiGnomo.

—Perdona, no he querido asustarte —la voz salía de la criatura.

—¿Quién… eres tú? ¿Puedes hablar? —Takato no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, jamás las criaturas esas habían hablado, se comunicaban por medio de gestos. El DigiGnomo flotó más cerca de él, casi pegado a su rostro.

—Estoy usando esta criatura para comunicarme contigo, ¿eres el compañero de Guilmon, no es cierto?

—¡¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Guilmon?! ¿Qué está pasando en Mundo Digital?

—Por favor, no te desesperes, no es algo grave —intentó tranquilizar la voz—. Es preciso que vengas, hay… Unas cosas que debes hacer —se la oyó triste.

Takato giró hacia el hueco: ¡brillaba! ¡Brillaba como el día siguiente de la partida de Guilmon, recobrando la esperanza de volverlo a ver!

—Un arca abrió un portal para ti, te espera en el camino, igual que Guilmon —el DigiGnomo sólo era intermediaro de aquélla voz.

—¡Takato!

Se giró: Juri respiraba agitada y encontró la escena de lo más sorprendida.

—¿Te vas a ir? —el castaño bajó la mirada.

—Matsuda —llamó la voz de mujer que provenía del DigiGnomo—, lamento ser insistente, son órdenes que tengo de traerte y aunque esté en contra de llevarte, es de carácter urgente que lo hagas —rogó.

Al ver los ojos avellana de la chica, el muchacho se aproximó a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Te vas a ir? —repitió en voz baja, Juri. Takato asintió—. Si hay peligro en donde está Guilmon… Debes ayudarlo. Eres su Tamer.

La oyó angutiada. Él sólo la abrazó. Sabía que el corazón de su querida Juri laceraba, hay heridas que por más parches que uno le pusiera eran incapaces de cerrarse. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y Takato siguió a la voz de mujer que era escoltada por aquélla criatura blanca…

-.-.-.

Era difícil acostumbrarse a ver el viejo edificio de DATS en la bahía de Yokohama en un estado de abandono tal que hacía enfurecer sus puños. Había regresado a su mundo varios años atrás, ya. El aire del mundo humano no se respiraba tan bien como en el mundo digital, pero de no haber regresado, no hubiera vuelto a ver a su familia nunca más.

Una mañana apareció Yoshino en aquél Digimundo. No parecía estar físicamente pues la veía como en un holograma. Le dijo que estaba usando las viejas instalaciones de DATS por orden del viejo Satsuma y que le decía que debía volver, que aquél aparato, probablemente, no volvería a funcionar. Y sino regresa en ése instante, no lo haría jamás.

Sintió un tormento en su pecho. Con tristeza, saludó a su inseparable Agumon y éste le dijo que no se preocupara, que apenas regresara a casa, volverían a verse. Era una promesa de compañeros, de hermanos, ¡y esas promesas no se rompen!

El edificio en ruinas de DATS era algo que seguía pareciéndole cruel. Sin embargo, Yoshino le había dicho, apenas regresó, que estaban transportando toda la vieja maquinaria en los terrenos del profesor Noguchi y que estaban intentado crear un enlace estable entre su mundo y el digital. Masaru sólo intentó acostumbrarse a vivir de nuevo con sus pares, con cierto éxito: tuvo que hacer un curso acelerado para finalizar sus estudios que había truncado y trabajar a medio tiempo en cualquier tipo de empleo que encontraba. No era lo suyo, pero el apoyo de sus padres y de sus amigos le hacía la vida más sencilla.

Sin embargo, veía al dinosaurio naranja corretear por todos lados, a veces en sus sueños y otras, en la vida real.

¿Volvería a verlo? Extrañaba tanto sus aventuras… ¡Las comentaba en cada momento! Su padre las oía con mucho esmero e intercambiaban experiencias. El amor paterno que por tantos años le faltó a aquél muchacho, nacía con ésos encuentros.

Cierto día, Yoshino lo llamó, algo preocupada. Le dijo que Ikuto había llamado desde su casa diciendo que estaban teniendo unos problemas con los aparatos de DATS que había trasplantado de la vieja oficina en la bahía, y les pedía, a él, a ella y a Touhma que se acercaran. Masaru no sabía a ciencia cierta qué podía hacer, no era ningún genio más que para resolver las cosas a golpes, pero eso no quitó que fuera en su ayuda.

El pelirrojo reconoció el portal de la vieja DATS, estaba mejor construido, pero daba algunas descargas eléctricas y, de vez en cuando, emitía estática. Touhma fue a ayudar a ver qué tanto podía hacer.

Luego de una hora sin resultados, la estática pareció ceder. Sin embargo, el portal empezó a funcionar, sobresaltando a todos. Masaru distinguió que, por éste, salía una criatura en forma de reloj. ¡Lo recordaba! ¡Había aparecido en algún momento mientras deambulaba por el digimundo con Agumon! Le pidió ayuda, porque una dimensión humana estaba teniendo problemas con un ser llamado Quartzmon y precisaban la ayuda de él y otros tamers más. El corazón de Masaru se aceleró.

—¿Dónde hay problemas? —habló Daimon, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

—Hay problemas con los tres ángeles y el Dios —respondió—. No tengo tiempo, ¡tienes que venir! ¡Agumon te espera! He tardado un montón en poder comunicarme contigo.

—¿Quiénes son los tres ángeles? —Se extrañó, Masaru—. ¿Yggdrasil está haciendo de las suyas? ¡Ese condenado! ¡No aprendió nada! —se enfureció. Comenzó a avanzar hacia aquél digimon.

—¡Masaru! —Yoshino lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas—. ¡No seas imprudente, no sabemos si podemos regresarte!

Pero una sonrisa la desconcertó.

—Todos aquí son buenos con las máquinas, sé que podrán hacer lo mejor. ¡No puedo dejar que hagan lo que quieran los supuestos "seres superiores", Yoshino! ¡Confío mucho en ti, en Touhma, Ikuto y el profesor! ¡Volveré! —y así, salió corriendo.

—¡Ése tonto! —exclamó la pelirroja entre lágrimas, ¡ya no tenía catorce año ese chico para jugar a la aventuras! ¡Era serio! ¿Y si no lograban regresarlo?—. ¡De mal en peor, de mal en peor! —quiso pegarle a algo, pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

Sólo podía confiar en el espíritu de Masaru Daimon que se aventuraba, otra vez, hacia aventuras de lo más extrañas…

-.-.-.-.-

—¿Taichi, tu Digivice…?

El castaño abrió su mochila: titilaba el viejo digivice que traía consigo a todos lados. Era una manera que él mismo se había impuesto para jamás olvidarse de sus aventuras realizadas mucho tiempo atrás. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Estaban paseando con Hikari por un centro comercial buscando el regalo para su madre cuando el ruido alertó a los dos hermanos. Corrieron hasta un rincón, cerca de unas escaleras de emergencia y miraron el aparato que tintineaba con intensidad. El mayor de los hermanos le preguntó a la más pequeña si su aparato estaba reaccionado. Hikari sacó su digivice y lo vio inmutable, rígido y frío como había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Taichi sólo pensaba en una cosa: un dinosaurio anaranjado en peligro. ¡Y no tenía manera de ir pues no había ninguna puerta hacia aquél lugar!

La castaña intentó animar a su hermano. Le propuso ir a la casa de Koushiro o de Miyako a ver qué podían hacer ellos. Pero no fue necesario: al darse la vuelta, un hombre joven, alto, de cabello castaño claro los saludó.

—¡Señor Gennai! —exclamaron.

—Lamento la interrupción —dijo—. Aparecí en casa de Koushiro y me avisó que estaban aquí.

—¿Qué pasa con Agumon y los demás? ¡El digivice comenzó a reaccionar sin parar!

—Me temo que necesito que vengas conmigo, hay un… tema que resolver en el Digimundo por órdenes de superiores —Taichi no lo comprendió muy bien—. Te explicaré algo en el camino, pero quédate tranquilo que Agumon y los demás están perfectamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré fuera?

Gennai suspiró.

—El tiempo que sea necesario, Taichi. No depende de mí. Necesito ir a la casa de Koushiro para abrir el portal.

No tardaron tanto en llegar. Izumi estaba solo en casa y se había llevado un buen susto cuando la puerta digital se abrió y Gennai salió de ella buscando a Taichi con cierta prisa. Los Yagami y el agente del Digimundo aparecieron frente al pelirrojo quien tenía mil preguntas por hacer, pero Gennai se disculpó, era un asunto que Taichi tenía que resolver con "entes superiores" que estaban más allá de él. El pelirrojo preguntó si había algún problema con las bestias sagradas o algo así.

—No, ojalá fuera eso. Taichi les contará si vuel… Cuando vuelva —y antes de que Hikari palideciera y se desmayara, el castaño de googles se fue tras la computadora de Koushiro, sorprendiéndolos. Recostó a la Yagami en su cama y fue a preparar algo de té para tranquilizarse, ¿"les contará si volvía"? ¿En qué peligros lo estaba exponiendo? Maldijo el no haber sido más veloz y haberlo retenido, pero verla a Hikari a punto de desfallecer y con los ojos abiertos como dos platos y llorosos, lo retuvo un momento.

¿A dónde lo mandaban a Taichi? ¿Qué eran las órdenes de los superiores?

Cuando Hikari despertó, vio a Koushiro teclear como loco. Era más de las siete de la tarde. Su hermano se había ido al Digimundo…

-.-.-.-

—No fue lo más correcto, Ophanimon, debes ser imparcial, no es sensato que ayudes a uno de los chicos por propia voluntad —la nombrada suspiró: ¡si podía ser de ayuda de algo, para alivianar el peso de esos jóvenes muchachos! No le molestó ungir su presencia frente a un DigiGnomo para apaciguar la sorpresa de uno de esos chicos.

Sin embargo, el reto de Seraphimon no la hizo voltear. Aparte, ella era la que más en contra estaba de todo el asunto. ¡Si tenía que desobedecer a Seraphimon, aunque le dolería, lo haría! Le dijo a él y a Cherubimon que era una tontería, pero no la oyeron y la obligaron a formar parte de un juzgado que no tenía sentido.

—No me hables, por favor —pidió la representante del amor—. Esto es ridículo.

—No lo es. Apenas tengamos despejadas nuestras dudas, todo volverá a la normalidad.

—¿Y si esos chicos mueren?

—Es porque no son dignos de tener a sus camaradas.

Ophanimon se mordió el labio inferior, ¡todo por la curiosidad de Cherubimon!

—Disculpen, los elegidos llegaron…

Los tres grandes ángeles se pusieron de pie. Agradecieron al pequeño Bokomon que les informaba de la novedad. El digimon de pelaje blanco cargaba en sus manos el libro sagrado. Seraphimon fue el último en salir del recinto, pero antes de que le siguiera el paso a sus compañeros ángeles, su viejo "padre-madre" (1) lo aletargó unos momentos.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Seraphimon?

El de armadura celeste se agachó a su altura y lo miró con ternura: ¡jamás olvidaría el amor con el que lo crió siendo la reencarnación de ése mismo ángel, cuyas memorias había perdido, pero había formado muchas nuevas!

—No puedo soportar que los humanos corrompan corazones puros, ¡tengo que asegurarme! ¡No quiero maldad, Madre-Padre! ¡No quiero que vuelvan a ocurrir desgracias! —Serpahimon se puso de pie—. Confía en mí, por favor. Soy quien representa la ley, y la ley debe cumplirse, ¡la bondad sobre la maldad!

Y se fue, dejando a Bokomon en un estado de confusión total. Rogaba porque Yggdrasil, su Dios, sólo hubiera aceptado todo esto por simple curiosidad, tal y como Seraphimon lo había hecho.

Cuando los tres grandes ángeles aparecieron, los tres chicos quedaron en total estupefacción: ¿quiénes eran y por qué motivo los habían enviado allí? ¿Con qué propósito?

Y antes de que Masaru, quien fue el primero en abrir la boca, dijera algo, tres dinosaurios corrieron a sus encuentro…

OoOoOo

(1) A ver, en el original japonés, Patamon llama "chichi-haha" a Bokomon, "mamá-papá" respectivamente. En el doblaje latino lo pusieron como "madre-padre", y lo conservé. Ojalá no les moleste. (Gracias, Ang por el dato :3)

Y ahora vienen y me dicen todos "¡Eh, es todo muy cliché!" Sí, sí, pero bien que el cliché les gusta a todos (¿?) Quiero hacer algo de aventuras y tengo la excusa perfecta XD

Nada, ojalá les guste. Rueguen porque pueda terminar este long fic que yo normalmente soy de no terminarlos (?)

¡Saludos!


	2. Las reglas

¡Ehh, actualizando! XD Hoy me sentía animada para seguir este longfic, así que vamos 3

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

Lazos

 **Capítulo dos** _: las reglas_

Por un momento, olvidaron el nudo que tenían en sus gargantas por aquélla nueva aventura de la cual poco sabían. El abrazar a sus camaradas los llenó de un profundo amor intenso que se transmitió en lágrimas, por parte de Takato, en un fuerte abrazo, por parte de Taichi y unos apretones de manos, por parte de Masaru.

Pero cuando la algarabía de reencontrarse terminó, los tres muchachos tenían en frente a tres seres celestiales que parecían imponer una autoridad nunca antes vista.

—Más vale que expliquen y tengan buenas razones para llamarnos —comenzó Masaru, prepotente. Agumon, su Agumon, se cruzó de brazos y desafiaba con la mirada a los tres ángeles. Iba a hablar el de armadura celeste, pero el ángel con apariencia de mujer se le adelantó.

—Mi nombre es Ofanimon —se presentó—. Soy el ángel que vela por el amor del mundo, y ellos son mis compañeros Cherubimon, quien representa el conocimiento y Seraphimon, quien vela por la ley y la justicia.

—No es muy de justiciero traernos contra nuestra voluntad.

—Muchacho, controla ese genio, no estás hablando con cualquiera —dijo Seraphimon.

—Me he enfrentado a Yggdrasil, no les tengo miedo.

—Aniki….

Ofanimon lanzó un suspiro: sabía lo molesto e insensato que había sido hacer todo este desastre por una simple y mera curiosidad.

—Conocemos todas sus hazañas —habló Cherubimon—. Las buenas… y las malas también.

—Y por eso hemos decidido juzgarlos —finalizó Seraphimon.

—¿Juzgarnos? —Se extrañó Takato, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿De qué deberíamos ser juzgados?

—¡Takato no ha hecho nada malo! —lo defendió Guilmon, con sus ojos amarillos llenos de enfado.

—Oh, claro que sí lo ha hecho, Guilmon —Cherubimon se acomodó en su lugar—. Ustedes tres —dijo mirando a los humanos—, hicieron perecer a sus camaradas, llevándolos por terrenos oscuros y haciendo que sus corazones se bañaran de maldad, aunque fuera por un breve instante —el Agumon de Masaru protestó—. ¡Tuvieron la bendición de ser camaradas, se estar unidos por alma y corazón, y sin embargo dejaron que la maldad los corrompiera! —Ofanimon le pidió que controlara su habla, estaba siendo muy efusivo.

—Nunca dejaríamos a nuestros compañeros hacer semejante cosa —contestó Taichi.

Las piernas de Takato flaquearon un momento y bajó la mirada: miró su D-Ark amarillo, cuando antes había sido rojo. Y recordó su ira, su odio, su rencor.

—¿Takato? —se extrañó Guilmon, al verlo perturbado.

—Ellos… Ellos tienen razón, ¡yo una vez sucumbí al odio! —confesó—. ¡Nunca quise, pero…! ¡Pero…! —Se limpió el rostro—. ¿Lo recuerdas, Guilmon? Cuando Beelzemon mató a Leomon frente a nosotros, yo sólo… ¡No podía pensar!

—Guilmon… Sintió tu odio, Takato —dijo con las orejas rojas gachas—. Querías… _matar_. Y Guilmon proyectó tus emociones. Sólo quería hacer lo que tu corazón gritaba, ¡y gritabas odio, Takato! —El muchacho de googles amarillos lo abrazó y le pidió disculpas—. ¡Pero luego fuimos imparables! ¡Unirme a Takato fue lo que más alegría me dio!

Y sonrieron.

—Pero el hecho está —agregó Seraphimon, cruzado de brazos. Masaru refunfuñó.

—Ya pidieron disculpas, enmendaron el error, no tienen el derecho de juzgarnos —el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos.

—Tú error fue incluso más grave que el de Matsuda —dijo Cherubimon. Daimon apretó los puños.

—Éramos niños —añadió Taichi, intentando aplacar la ira que el pelirrojo comenzaba a mostrar—. Inocentes e inexpertos. Cometimos errores por nuestra ignorancia.

—Tú no eras tan niño —Masaru alzó un puño ante la afirmación del ángel del conocimiento. Taichi lo retuvo—. Incluso eras bastante mayorcito comparado con los otros dos que…

—¡Repítelo! ¡Repítelo y verás cómo golpeo mi puño en tu rostro y te partes del dolor, ángel de pacotilla!

Ofanimon volvió a interferir, rogando a Cheribumon que controlara su carácter. Seraphimon se acercó a Masaru.

—Es por estas actitudes que debemos juzgarlos, si tú eres capaz de mostrar ese mal genio, es posible que vuelvas a hacer perecer el corazón de tu compañero —Ofanimon se interpuso y detuvo el pleito.

—Es preciso terminar esto de una vez —empezó—. Bokomon, las reglas, por favor —el pequeño digimon se acercó velozmente con una hoja en blanco—. Hemos desarrollado una… serie de pruebas para que… —Takato retuvo a Masaru quien empezaba a reclamar—. Para que sean llevadas a cabo y demostrar su valor como humanos merecedores de sus lazos con sus camaradas. Las mismas, están regidas en una dimensión distinta a esta que nuestro servidor Yggdrasil preparó, está dividida en tres niveles: en cada uno de ellos deben rescatar un tesoro. Si juntan los tres, se dará por aprobada la hazaña.

—¿Y en el caso contrario? —preguntó un temeroso Takato.

—Me temo que debemos restringir su conexión con este mundo —Ofanimon señaló sus dispositivos digitales que los unían a sus compañeros—. Les deseamos lo mejor.

El pelirrojo reprobó todo, diciendo que no tenía el más mínimo sentido, la sangre le hervía e incluso osó pedir la presencia del "cobarde" de Yggdrasil que todo lo tramaba bajo las sombras. Cherubimon se enfrentó a él.

—Nosotros le pedimos esto. Él sólo lo aprobó. Si no cumples las reglas, vamos a tener que ser drásticos.

—¡Inténtalo!

—Basta —dijo Taichi a Daimon—. Estamos metidos en este lío y la única salida que hay es haciéndoles caso. Nosotros somos especiales y si nos ganamos el derecho de estar con nuestros camaradas, se lo demostraremos. Y la mejor forma es ganando en su juego, ¿no es verdad? —Ofanimon fue la única que asintió. Ella les pidió que avanzaran en una sala contigua junto a sus digimon para que fueran transportados a esa dimensión.

Los otros dos ángeles conversaron en privado: todo había empezado cuando Cherubimon se encontró con un ser del mundo de Witchenly (1), un Wizarmon, quien le relató aventuras de distintos mundos, donde vio digimon corrompidos por humanos y viceversa. El ángel del conocimiento quedó tan afecto por ello que se los comentó a sus compañeros. Pensaron en aquéllos humanos nobles que los ayudaron a salir de la crisis por la que atravesaba su mundo, sin embargo… Cherubimon tenía miedo, ¿y si los humanos que conocieron se conviertieran en malvados? ¿Y si ellos terminaran por usar los poderes de los guerreros para la maldad? ¿Y si el guerrero de la oscuridad sucumbe a la oscuridad? Ofanimon intentó apaciguar sus dudas con amor, diciendo que no podría pasar eso, sus heroicas hazañas habían quedado registradas en el libro que Bokomon cargaba. A la discusión, Seraphimon agregó:

—Si nuestros guerreros son nobles, los humanos de los que te habló ese Wizarmon son de otro mundo, y si pueden llegar aquí, eso sí es una amenaza.

Las dudas volvieron a surgir en el ángel del conocimiento. Buscó a toda costa comunicarse con otros seres para saber quiénes eran los humanos que corrompieron a los digimon. Los halló, pero aunque le juraron que esos humanos jamás volverían a cometer tamaño error, Cherubimon estaba lleno de dudas.

Fue Seraphimon quien le dijo que lo consultara con el Dios supremo, Yggdrasil. Él lo acompañaría de ser necesario. Ofanimon dijo que era una tontería, que no era necesario tomar recaudos de nadie, que ningún humano los corrompería. Cherbumon quería confiar en ella por el aprecio que le tenía, pero la duda flotaba en él. Y hasta que no la resolviera, no estaría tranquilo.

Yggdrasil oyó al ángel. Le dio la respuesta.

—Las dudas se resuelven poniéndolas a prueba. Facilitaré ello si gustas —y fue así que, al regresar a su mundo, tenían ya todo planeado gracias al Dios. El ángel del amor se decepcionó de tamaña cosa, ¿poner a prueba a humanos que ya habían enfrentado todo? ¿Por un capricho? No entendía por qué Yggdrasil lo permitió… Aún así, acompañó a los otros dos con fastidio.

En ese pequeño cuarto, Ofanimon desplegó un mapa para los chicos.

—Ésta dimensión llamada "NWD: New Digital World" (2) fue creada por Yggdrasil como una reserva de datos del mundo digital —comenzó—. Sin embargo, no tuvo uso alguno hasta ahora —miro a los chicos quienes prestaban atención atentamente—. Esta dimensión está dividida en tres niveles: Ulud, Versandi y Skuld (3). Deberán pasar estas tres regiones por completo, encontrar el tesoro que probará su valía, y salir victoriosos de ser posible —hizo una pausa—. Lo único que deberán hacer es derrotar los enemigos y las trampas de cada mundo —ninguno de los chicos dijo una palabra. Ofanimon estaba un poco nerviosa—. Déjenme darles una pista para ayudarlos, no quiero que pierdan —se aproximó más a ellos. Le entregó una DigiTama a Masaru de color rosado—. Este huevo te ayudará a buscar el tesoro. En cada nivel, el tesoro le corresponde a uno de ustedes. Puedo decir que el primero es para ti, Masaru, sin embargo, depende de ustedes descifrar el significado del huevo y qué tesoro te corresponde. No sé el orden que sigue —el pelirrojo miraba el huevo rosado con intriga.

—Eres muy amable —agradeció Takato—. ¿Puedes decirnos a qué nos enfrentamos en cada nivel?

—No mucho —contestó el ángel mirando la puerta con nerviosismo, a ver si en cualquier momento entraban los otros dos y la descubrían ayudando de más a los jóvenes—. Sé que el primer mundo al que se enfrentan, el mundo Skuld, es un mundo más bien mecánico. Es lo único que puedo decirles.

Oyeron unos pasos.

—¿Cómo haremos para pasar de un mundo a otro cuando encontremos el tesoro? —preguntó Taichi mientras el ángel del amor los empujaba hacia una puerta.

—¡Sus dispositivos la hallarán! ¡Váyanse!

Cuando los otros dos ángeles entraron, sólo estaba Ofanimon quien los miró con cierta indiferencia y se marchó del lugar, dejando un halo de dudas en el camino.

Y dejando a unos chicos en la deriva de un mundo desconocido…

OoOoOoO

(1) Witchenly es una dimensión distinta. Ahí habitan seres que peuden crear magia (una forma más avanzada del lenguaje digital). Los invito a investigar, es un mundo interesantísimo. Por unos CD-Dramas de Adventure, parece darse a entender que Wirzarmon (de Adventure, no sé si es el mismo en Xros Wars, pera da a entender que ése Wizarmon conoce el universo de Adventure) proviene de allí. Los invito a buscar el CD-Drama llamado "Antes del fin del mundo" está youtube y sub español :)

(2) El concepto de "New Digital World" salió junto con el concepto del anticuerpo X en lo referente a Digimon Chronicle (sino estoy equivocada). Se supone que Yggdrasil lo creó ya que el Mundo Digital que se conocía estaba al máximo de su capacidad. Yo tomé el concepto de este "Nuevo mundo digital" y lo adapté para que se ajustara a la historia. De ninguna manera me quiero meter con la línea de Digimon Chronicle y lo del Anticuerpo X xD (Yo tomo las cosas y las adapto a mi conveniencia, soy terrible). Para más información del tema pueden buscar en la WikiMon "New Digital World" y les saldrá el artículo.

(3) Yggdrasil creó 3 terminales dentro de este "New Digital World": Ulud, Verdandi y Skull. Lastres están inspiradas las diosas del pasado, presente y futuro de la mitología nórdica. Como vuelvo a decir, yo tomé los conceptos del lore y lo adapté a esta historia XD Si eso molesta, me lo hacen saber. Toda la información está disponible en internet (pero busquen buenas fuentes. Yo sé que la Wikimon es dentro de todo confiable).

Y creo que eso es todo. Ojalá les guste. ¡Les prometo más acción para el siguiente capítulo! ¡Saludos! :)


	3. Skuld

Lamento la tardanza en seguir esto. Soy pésima para los longfics, ténganme paciencia xD

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

Lazos

 **Capítulo tres:** _Skuld_

Cayeron los tres en un lago. No era muy profundo, pero por el impacto, terminaron los seis empapados.

—¡Aniki! ¡El huevo dice algo!

—¿Qué? —Masaru, saliendo del lago, pegó la oreja al huevo rosado y no oyó nada—. No se escucha nada, ¿qué dices?

—Yo… Lo acabo de oír que decía algo, como si cantara.

Masaru se masajeó las sienes y pensó en la posibilidad de que el huevo intentara decir algo...

Dejaron secar sus ropas, puesto que se habían mojado todas. Conversaron un poco más y decidieron, una vez que sus ropas se sacaran, dividirse por ese mundo en busca de alguna pista que se acercara a lo que Masaru pudiera considerar un tesoro y salvar la prueba. Tanto Daimon como Yagami estaban convencidos que, muy probablemente, se las hubieran apañado por secuestrar a Chika, su hermana pequeña. Incluso el color rosado de la digitama se parecía al pelaje del Piyomon que una vez fue su compañero. Apretó los puños y un poco de su digisoul naranja salió de sus manos, mientras se encaminaban a un paisaje metálico y robótico.

—Como se les haya ocurrido poner un dedo sobre ella, los mataré —los otros dos muchachos no dijeron nada: Taichi entendía su rabia, estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de que Hikari estuviera a salvo.

Takato aferró con fuerza una de las garras de Guilmon. No tenía hermanos, pero si hubieran secuestrado a quienes amaba, iba a dar la vida sin importar el peligro.

Cuando pisaron suelo metálico, tomaron caminos distintos. Decidieron encontrarse en el lago cuando el sol se pusiera. Masaru siguió un camino derecho; Taichi viró a la derecha y Takato a la izquierda.

—Este mundo está casi desierto… —comentó el pelirrojo, mientras acomodaba la digitama en su espalda, amarrada por su campera—. Apenas y hay algunos digimon mecánicos dando vueltas por aquí.

Un Nanomon le bloqueó el camino luego de andar por mucho rato entre paredes hechas de metal. Lo miró con cierto interés.

—¿Humano con digimon? —dijo con una voz latosa. No se veía nada amigable.

—¿Qué quieres? —el Nanomon observó la digitama y extendió uno de sus brazos mecánicos hacia ella, parecía auscultarla—. ¡Hey, hey, muévete!

—Puedo ayudarte a descifrar su significado —contestó el digimon esquivando los manotazos de Masaru, quien no confiaba en sus palabras. Había aprendido a desconfiar cuando su instinto le decía que no.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué debería saber? —dijo cruzándose de brazos, indiferente.

El Nanomon lanzó unas chispas de su cabeza.

—Buscas un tesoro, yo lo sé. No caen humanos aquí sin buscar un tesoro. Vienes de parte de los ángeles, ¿verdad?

Masaru lo miró serio. Sabía demasiado sin saber cómo. Agumon se le plantó.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Nanomon sólo lanzó una risita.

—Síganme. Yo los puedo ayudar de verdad —se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Masaru y Agumon se miraron, desconfiados, pero lo siguieron. El chico tenía un mal presentimiento pero sabría defenderse en caso de una adversidad. Y no estaba solo.

-.-.-

Taichi dio con un montón de casas hechas de metal y otros materiales autóctonos del lugar. Los miraba con cierto interés.

Pasando de las casas, un Andromon estaba soldando unas piezas. Agumon, curioso, se le acercó y le preguntó qué hacía.

—¿Agumon?¨

El dinosaurio naranja lo miró un momento y luego sonrió.

—¿Eres el Andromon que conocemos? ¿Eres tú? —el pequeño digimon dio unos saltitos y Taichi se alegró de encontrar un camarada en ese mundo tan extraño. Entraron a su pequeña casa y les dijo que no tenía nada de comer que les sirviera, sólo baterías y tornillos.

—Pero pasando el lago, se haya un camino de vegetación donde crecen frutos. Nosotros no podemos pasar —comentó el digimon androide, sentándose. Taichi se acomodó, se puso serio y preguntó que ocurría—. Me llegó la voz de un nuevo continente inexplorado, un lugar donde no estaba habitado y que invitaban a muchas clases de digimon a ir. Me resultó… curioso. Pero no hay mucho por hacer y es algo aburrido, así que busco reparar todo lo que puedo. Aunque son amigables —miró por la ventana—, una pequeña aldea de Kokuwamon se instaló aquí cerca y son muy jóvenes, les enseño algunas cosas.

Taichi sonrió, sintió alivio. Si las cosas podían andar bien, confiaría en él y el futuro.

—Pero, he oído que andan buscando un tesoro. Y cuando se corrió la voz, dijeron que la clave eran los humanos, que había que esperar su llegada —el castaño se tensó y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Ustedes saben algo de ello?

—No —contestó Yagami—. Un ente llamado "Yggdrasil" nos está "poniendo a prueba", a mí y a dos camaradas más. Según unos "ángeles", debemos probar que somos "dignos" de tener como compañeros a nuestros digimon.

Andromon le sorprendió oír aquello. Conocía a Taichi y aunque cambiara su forma física, no dejaría de tener coraje y valía en su corazón.

—No sabía nada de eso. Yo tampoco sé nada de un tesoro, aunque dicen que un Nanomon encontró la clave. Y Nanomon es el tipo más despreciable de por aquí —explicó el digimon metálico.

-.-.-

—Takato, estamos como mareados —dijo Guilmon, sentándose en el suelo frío de una vieja fábrica abandonada. El castaño hizo lo mismo.

—Esta fábrica es enorme y no parece llevarnos a ningún lado…

Se quedaron descansando un momento. Él lamentó no haber traído algo de pan, pues el hambre lo empezaba a atacar. Se puso de pie.

—Iré a ver si en algún lugar de aquí encuentro al menos algo para comer, espérame —Guilmon asintió y se puso a jugar con su cola un momento.

Cuando dejó de oír los pasos de su tamer y sólo el silencio sepulcral ambientaba esa recámara vacía, movió sus largas orejas en punta y sintió un aroma extraño, una mezcla de sudor con aromas metálicos.

Se ocultó detrás de unas cajas y vio a lo lejos un pequeño PawnChessmon negro que entraba por una puerta, la cerraba y golpeó el suelo, casi al final de donde se encontraba. Una tapa emergió y el pequeño digimon desapareció de la vista del dinosaurio rojo, quien fue corriendo hacia esa dirección y no vio nada.

Se quedó un instante pensando en todo lo que había visto y dio tumbos en el suelo, hasta que le apreció oír un lado más hueco. Vio una minúscula ranura y creyó entender por dónde se había metido ese pequeño. Pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿dónde estaban?

Takato apareció poco después con una bolsa de raciones. No tenían mal sabor ni olor, así que comieron un poco y lo que sobró lo guardaron para compartir con los chicos más tarde. Y Guilmon le comentó su hallazgo. Al chico le parecía muy extraño, así que volvieron a acercarse hasta el lugar donde el PawnChessmon se había esfumado. Y vio la ranura.

El corazón de Matsuda se aceleró, ¿descubriría algo si la abría? Suspiró y tomó el riesgo.

.-.-.

Masaru estaba subiendo un ascensor junto con el Nanomon. El ambiente parecía ser incómodo. Sabía que a la primera que ocurriese algo extraño, le partiría el cuerpo de un golpe y le sacaría la información que necesitaba, en caso de que supiera algo.

—Por aquí, éste es mi despacho —llegaron hasta un lugar alto, donde el piso estaba hecho con vallas de hierro entramadas y el lugar asemejaba un depósito muy grande. Entraron a una habitación y había un montón de herramientas esparcidas en todos lados—. Pónganse cómodos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. En cambio, Masaru se aproximó con paso firme y lo encaró.

—Déjate de tantos misterios y dime qué sabes.

—Que si obtengo esa digitama, ¡el tesoro será mío! —enganchó sus lagos brazos sobre el cuello Masaru y por el peso lo hizo caer.

—¡Aniki! —exclamó Agumon, corriendo hacia él. Nanomon fue rápido y agarró la digitama rosada y fue danto saltos ágiles mientras bajaba por un tubo de aluminio.

—¡Maldito hijo de…! —el chico corrió detrás de él pero el Nanomon se perdió en el abismo, pues estaba muy oscuro. Agumon lo llamó y encontró un respiradero en una pared. Era lo suficientemente grande como que los dos pasaran por él. Se lanzaron y dejaron que los llavera hacia quién sabe dónde.

—Aniki, hay una luz allí —susurró Agumon deteniendo a Masaru por la remera—. Y también se oyen voces —en efecto, podían escuchar unos gritos de voces chillones, muchos pasos y como si rechinaran lanzas de acerco.

—¡Un humano, un humano!

—¡Nanomon nos matará!

—¡KingChessmon nos matará también!

—¡Takato, no se callan!

—¡Ya lo sé Guilmon!

Masaru giró a ver a su camarada y ambos asintieron. La sorpresiva entrada del pelirrojo y su compañero naranja desconcertaron aún más a los pequeños PawnChessmon que iban y venían por aquél pequeño lugar como hormigas atrapadas en un agujero. Takato se alegró de verlo y Masaru preguntó qué ocurrió.

—Dimos con esta fábrica, encontré algo de comer y Guilmon halló esta puerta y nos encontrados con un montón de estos… Chicos que no paran de chillar —afectivamente, el grito de ellos estaba fastidiando a Daimon, quien golpeó al pared con tanta fuerza que los hizo callar de golpe.

—Así me gusta más —y se restregó las manos—. ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes y dónde está Nanomon? ¡Ése tipo me acaba de robar! —Matsuda notó que le faltaba la digitama—. ¡Así que hablen ahora!

Los PawnChessmon, acobardados, se abrazaron entre ellos.

—Nanomon nos pidió que le entreguemos a todos los humanos que aparecieran. Los vimos de lejos que se dirigían aquí —empezó a hablar un PawnChessmon negro señalando a Takato y Guilmon— y los llevamos hasta aquí.

Estaban tan aterrorizados que sus pequeños balbuceos se oían mientras el otro hablaba.

—¡Pero olvidamos que aquí no era donde los teníamos que llevar! Éste es el cuarto secreto de nuestro KingChessmon! ¡Van a matarnos a todos!

Y empezaron a chillar otra vez.

—¡Cálmense, cálmense! —Pidió Takato con las manos—. ¿Por qué nos quieren? ¿Qué necesitan de nosotros?

—¡Ustedes son la clave del tesoro! ¡Y ahora que los tengo reunidos aquí, no van a escapar y venceré a ese cobarde de KingChessmon! —Nanomon había abierto la puerta de aquél lugar y se reía socarronamente. Masaru saltó para intentar pegarle, pero el digimon máquina cerró la puerta en su cara y se cayó de bruces al suelo.

No podían seguir de rehenes ahí. ¡Había que salir a como dé lugar!

—Taichi, ¡ese Nanomon tiene la digitama rosada!

Yagami no lo pensó dos veces, ¡los chicos estaban en aprietos! Así que lo siguieron.

OoOoOoO

Uff, actualizando~

¿Qué tal, va bien? Lamento la demora, nuevamente jaja. La idea es que en el capi siguiente resolvamos quién es esta QueenChessmon y la clave de la digitama :P

¡Espero que les esté gustando! Un abrazo :)


End file.
